Let's just fall in love again
by RustedDreams
Summary: 4X14 reaction fic that doesn't have all that much to do with 4X14 in which Kurt and Blaine go to a funfair as friends and, you know, fail at being friends.


'You know that we're here just as-'

'Yeah _just friends_ right, I know.' Blaine can't help but grin as he says the words and falls into an easy pace next to Kurt, their legs moving together as if they are two appendages of the same being, not only because he knows he and Kurt will never be 'just friends' but because Kurt seems to feel the need to remind him every other hour. It's almost as if he's overcompensating.

'Why are you smiling?'

'No reason, I'm just happy. I like being with you.'

'Blaine.' Kurt's tone is wary but his eyes show nothing but affection as they squint away from the afternoon sun, a vibrant glare being reflected from the seemingly endless blue beneath.

'In a friendly way.' Blaine is quick to interject, holding his hands up in mock defence. Kurt smiles back at him, that gorgeous smile he only ever seems to show around Blaine, unrestrained and free, almost so wide you'd think it would be unattractive if it weren't coupled with crinkled blue eyes and affectionate dimples nestled high in pale white cheeks. 'So when do you go back to New York?'

'Tomorrow.' Kurt sighs. 'I love it there, I do, it's just getting a little crowded in an apartment that's barely big enough for two trying to accommodate for a couple of uninvited visitors.' Blaine smiles and nods understandably, revelling in the roll of Kurt's eyes and the half smirk of his lips. There's so much about him that Blaine didn't even realise he had forgotten, and just being allowed to watch, to see and learn and remember everything he loves about this boy is making him feel giddy with excitement. 'I don't know why I wanted to come here.' Kurt says suddenly, gesturing with his hand to the rides and stalls and the people. The coloured fragments of light and clothing and cheap cuddly toys that seem to dance around them. The sound of idle chatter and whispered secrets and the near constant stream of bells and screams that make the fair they are currently standing in seem imperceptibly close and a whole other world away. The air is fresh and cool, tainted with the smell of deep fried _everything_, the clash of perfume that comes from being in a crowd of too many people and the tacit excitement that buzzes like static electricity through everyone they pass. 'Not in a bad way I just- my last day in Ohio and I wanted to come to a fun fair?'

'One of our first dates was to a fair.' Blaine muses as if that piece of information may give Kurt all the enlightenment he needs on the subject.

'Well we had to do something other than the lima bean.' Kurt smiles wryly and that seems to be the end of the conversation altogether, like maybe Kurt already knows the answer and doesn't want to dwell on it. 'Come on, where do you want to go first?' He elbows Blain gently, friendly and just on the right side of flirty, swiftly moving them away from the idea that conversation could get any deeper than mere small talk.

Blaine surveys the fair slowly, stopping and turning on the spot so he can take in the flashing lights and shrieking children. He quickly crosses off the food stalls from his list, there is plenty of time later to convince Kurt to share cotton candy with him, and the games too, although he makes a mental note to challenge Kurt to something, it's always fun to tease Kurt's competitive streak.

'Let's go on some rides.' Blaine grins, bouncing up on his toes and craning his neck to get a better look at the ones available to him.

'How about the bumper cars?' Bumper cars are safe right? No time to stop and have intimate conversations about your feelings, plenty of people around so there's no chance of you accidently falling with your lips pressed up against other boy's. They're safe and fun and carefree.

'Bumper cars it is.'

Turns out bumper cars had not been such a good idea. Being thrown repeatedly into your ex-boyfriend's soft and warm and cuddly side is not a good idea. When said ex-boyfriend keeps accidently elbowing you and decides it would be better if he puts his arm around your shoulders it is not a good idea. When your legs end up tangled together and your hands are both fumbling over each other on the wheel and you're both laughing until you cry as you get yourselves blocked into a corner it is not a good idea.

Kurt comes out of the ride feeling hot and giddy and electric. His head swimming with a hazy kind of excitement he remembers feeling as a little kid and his body so wound up he thinks he might just _die_ if Blaine touches him again. Or maybe if he doesn't.

'That was fun.' Blaine pants, his hair is messed up, a few curls rebelling as they fall from the place Kurt knows for a fact Blaine spent hours moulding them into. But they look cute and Blaine's eyes are bright and his smile is wide and Kurt's beginning to think that maybe the ride isn't the only thing making him breathless so he turns away and grins and tells Blaine he can pick what they go on next.

Blaine's listing off every single ride he wants to go on like Rachel Berry listing off awards she's won and jumping from foot to foot when they see it.

'Ooh Ghost Train!' Blaine exclaims delightedly, turning his huge pleading eyes on Kurt and pouting just the tiniest bit. Kurt shakes his head, already backing away slowly and holding up his hands as if to tell Blaine he knows what he's about to do and he should stop immediately.

'No Blaine you know how much I hate scary things.'

'Come on it won't be that bad.'

'No.'

'It'll be fun.'

'No.'

'I promise I won't let you get scared.'

'No.'

'Please.'

'No.'

'For me?' _Well damn_. As if Kurt can say no to that _as well as _the puppy dog eyes Blaine currently has trained on him. Kurt deliberates for all of 0.04 seconds before he catches another glimpse of Blaine's eyes and has no choice but to give in.

'It won't be that scary right?'

'Oh my gosh! Yes! Thank you Kurt you are the best!' Blaine grabs Kurt's wrist (wrist not hand because friends don't hold hands) and drags him off to the entrance for the ride grinning.

They don't have to queue long but even as Kurt stands there watching Blaine bounce up and down in front of him he can feel his nerves doubling. His stomach clenches and unclenches uncomfortably and he can feel something deep inside his chest slithering further and further down with worry. Blaine seems to notice because he stops his bobbing up and down and looks Kurt in the eye solemnly.

'Don't worry Kurt. I'll protect you.' And then he leans forward, right into Kurt's personal space and does that half blinking thing he seems to do when he's trying to wink and Kurt bursts out laughing right there, placing his hands on Blaine's waist without even thinking and laughing uncontrollably into the other boys neck.

'Oh god you're adorable. What are you going to do? Bite their ankles?' And he sets himself off into another round of giggles while Blaine just pouts indignantly.

Kurt continues to laugh in intermittent bursts for the few minutes until they're seated. Then his happy front fades altogether and he's clinging just a little too tightly to the sleeve of Blaine's coat as he lowers himself into the chair, Blaine quickly following suit.

'Blaine the bar isn't going down why isn't the bar going?'

'Maybe because we're not moving yet.'

'Oh right yes- OH GOD WHAT WAS THAT?'

'That would be us moving now.' Blaine chuckles fondly while Kurt just glances around anxiously.

'Right yeah I knew that- don't laugh at me mister.'

'Sorry I'm not, do you want to hold my hand?' Blaine offers up his hand but Kurt doesn't see it as the ride gives another lurch forward and they are plunged into darkness, left with only distant screams and wails for company.

'No no I'm sure I'll be okay.' Kurt wraps his coat tighter around himself, he really does hate scary things, and more importantly he hates looking vulnerable in front of the people he loves- likes. He hates looking vulnerable in front of the people he _likes. _

As the ride turns the corner and they find themselves face to face with a couple of creepy children in dresses Kurt really wishes he had taken Blaine up on that offer of hand holding. By the time the cold air starts blowing at the back of their necks he thinks he's cutting off circulation in his hands from how hard he's gipping the bar.

Somewhere between the guy with the axe who jumped out in front of them and the floating heads that are currently screaming above them, Kurt found his head buried into the soft skin of Blaine's neck with Blaine's arms wrapped securely around his shoulder, all pretence of bravery (and let's face it there wasn't much to begin with) gone.

'Hey honey it's okay.' Blaine whispers in his ear, making him shiver in the most pleasant of ways. Another high pitched scream comes from somewhere to the right of Kurt, making him jump and wrap his arms around Blaine.

'This is just friendly cuddling.' Kurt clarifies as he squeezes even tighter around Blaine's chest.

'I know.' Blaine smirks against his hair.

The ride ends with the car coming to a juddering stop and them having to find their way out through a maze of ultraviolet lights and statues that scream and jump at you when you get too close. Blaine leads the way, Kurt following close behind, their hands interlinked and their feet tripping each other up as they stumble their way to daylight.

Kurt drops Blaine's hand as soon as they get out into the dying afternoon sun, choosing instead to wrap his arms around himself and glare at Blaine in mock anger.

'I did not enjoy that.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be that bad.' Blaine manages to get out through his grin.

'Stop laughing at me.' Kurt makes a swipe for Blaine but he just dances out of the way, laughing softly and then offering up his arm for Kurt to take. Kurt grabs a hold of him, still shaking slightly from the sudden jolt of adrenaline, but it's fine because he needs something to steady himself and friends link arms all the time. It's fine.

'So where would you like to go now? Not that I really think I should let you choose again considering the ordeal I just sat through.'

'Well we best do something calming to help you get over the shock.' Blaine teases lightly, steering them away from the ghost train and the screams emanating from inside. 'Ferris Wheel?'

'I don't know I'm kind of hungry…'

'Ferris Wheel now, food later.'

'God you're bossy.'

'You love it.' Blaine does the faily wink thing again and Kurt laughs, head thrown back and eyes closed, breathing in lungfuls of crisp evening air and smiling so wide his cheeks ache. He'd forgotten how much he loves just spending time with Blaine, not even as boyfriends (which they most definitely are not) but just together, no kissing, no I love you's, just them, being completely at home with each other. He misses being this open with people.

They wait in line for the Ferris Wheel, swapping with the people behind them because Blaine really, _really, _wants to go in the blue one and if they'd stayed where they were they would've ended up in a green one and honestly 'who even likes green? No one likes green Kurt' until finally they reach the front of the queue. They clamber in beside each other; it's only a small Ferris wheel so they're pressed together impractically close, legs brushing up against one another and hearts beating to the same rhythm. Their hands flicker on top of the bar, neither of them quite sure where they should go until eventually they just rest them on the cold metal, close but not touching.

They sit in silence for a while, looking out over the trees and the people and the harmonious buzz of happiness below them. Breathing in air that seems fresher up here and the smell of each other that they couldn't quite catch in the crowds below. The sun is sinking steadily below the hills in the distance and they are climbing further and further away from civilisation. The sky is a dark blue, scorched orange like paint splashed across canvas, messy and jagged and blurred. Ahead of them the sun flickers like a candle with its dying breath and behind them stars are already hanging like fish in an infinite sea.

They come to an abrupt halt, hanging precariously in the balance as they wait for some other people they don't and won't ever know to board the ride. It's the only reminder of the world they will soon return to, the methodical jolts of stillness in the impulsive night air.

'I had fun today.'

'Me too.'

'Well I'm _having_ fun.'

'Me too.'

'And Kurt?'

'Mmmhh.'

'I know that last night, at the wedding.'

'Blaine.'

'No no, I know that we're just friends, You know that I want more and I'm pretty sure that deep down in that wonderfully dressed being of yours you know that you want it too, but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm really glad that we're friends, to be your _anything_ Kurt, is just amazing. So I may not be your boyfriend yet, but I'm grateful that I'm your friend.'

Neither of them speak as the carriage continues to make its ascent to the very top of the wheel, but as they stop at the highest peak, their legs swinging together beneath them and all the other people looking so small and insignificant as they run around below them, Kurt speaks again. It's a low murmur against the rush of the wind and the equilibrium of the atmosphere around them but Blaine clings to every word.

'You know I've forgiven you? If that wasn't obvious from yesterday, I have.'

'I'm glad you said it out loud.'

'And for the record, I'm really glad we're friends too.'

'Let's see how long that lasts.' Blaine grins wickedly and raises his eyebrows, turning to look directly at Kurt for the first time the entire ride.

'BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON WE ARE NOT BACK TOGETHER!'

'Not yet anyway.'

'Ugh shut up.' Kurt grins fondly, leaning forwards towards Blaine and kissing the smug smile right off his face. It's kind of awkward in the position they're in but they make it work. Kurt working his lips slowly and softly over Blaine's and Blaine just opening his mouth and letting Kurt take, tongues slipping easily into crevices they already know and smiles mixing together as they kiss and kiss and kiss even when their heads get fuzzy from lack of oxygen. It's a sweet kiss, soft and sensual and just far away enough from the public that they don't feel self-conscious.

They break away eventually in need of oxygen and breathe in deeply, foreheads resting against each other and smiles mirrored behind the breath they seem to be sharing. Blaine smirks against Kurt's lips and whispers into the soft air.

'I suppose this is just _friendly_ making out is it?'

Kurt smirks as well, leaning back just enough so he can look Blaine straight in the eye, and speaks slowly.

'No. This is just bros helping bros.'

And then they're both laughing against each other, gasping in the cold air and clutching at each other's clothes. They laugh until they cry, the seat rocking beneath them as they both shake from the weight of their giggles. Their childish excitement, the bubbling feeling of joy and happiness and home building up inside them and escaping into the evening air. They feel giddy and lightheaded, laughing until they both stop and they think they have control of themselves, and then one of them will catch the other's eye and they're both back at it, unrestrained and free, laughing happily together as they make their way back to Earth.

And Blaine doesn't care that Kurt can't see they're forever yet, he supposes it's karma for all the time he took realising Kurt was the one. And Kurt doesn't care that Blaine's so insistent even though he keeps telling him they're just friends. They're just happy that they _are _friends, that they're together and they're laughing and that at this very moment nothing could stop them from feeling this way.

And besides Blaine has a plan to get Kurt back, and Kurt won't be able to resist.

He's always loved Moulin Rouge after all.


End file.
